Lámpara para otro Sol: 3012
by Wandering Wing
Summary: Comienza a arder el aire. Para el año que viene se huele un aroma a muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**3012**

* * *

**1 de 2  
**

_Principios de enero del año del sol 3012._

Sopla el viento trayendo palabras y gemidos. Wandering C. Wing, hijo y nieto de Providence, está con sus hermanos en un local de comida rápida. Heno frito en el plato y kétchup en los labios.

—Como te digo, Wandering —dice Leopard, el menor— en doce meses dicen que se acabará el mundo.

_La Piojenta_ es uno de los muchos lugares en Spurwing Hollow donde uno puede llenarse el estómago por poco dinero. Comida tradicional conviviendo con comida no tan tradicional. Botellas de Pony-Cola entre botellas de cerveza GoldenWing.

—Eso es una mentira —dice Gale Travel, el mayor de todos—. Si se va a acabar este año entonces ya empezarían a verse cosas horribles.

Son cinco hermanos. Los cinco son grises, aunque Wandering es de un gris más oscuro; los cinco tienen crines negras y ojos del color de la miel.

"_¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto?"_

—Ahí termina el calendario maya, y están las profecías de Star Swirl el Barbudo —menciona Leopard—. Es muy interesante.

Wandering se llena la boca, traga y eructa. _"¡Qué rico!"_

—¡Agh, Wandering, eres un cerdo! —gruñe Dusky Cloud, uno de sus hermanos menores, aunque es enorme como una mantícora.

—¡Eres el mayor después de mí! —dice Gale Travel— ¡Deberías dar el ejemplo!

Wandering eructa aún más fuerte. Sus hermanos menores ríen, pero Gale Travel lo mira con desaprobación.

—Pues, si como dice Leopard, el mundo se va a acabar, entonces qué importa —murmura riendo.

—¡Tú ya no cambias! —gruñe Gale Travel, cuando Skulk, el otro menor, le arroja de improviso un jarro de cerveza en la espalda.

—¡Se acaba el mundo en un año! ¡Se acaba el mundo en un año!

Los cinco hermanos se ríen y se burlan. El mayor los mira con enojo pero luego comienza a reír.

"_Y qué me importa a mí que se acabe el mundo_ —piensa Wandering—. _Para mí que voy a estar muerto antes de que ocurra"._


	2. Chapter 2

**LÁMPARA PARA OTRO SOL**

**3012**

* * *

**2 de 2  
**

_Finales de diciembre del año del sol 3012**  
**_

Sopla el viento trayendo palabras y gemidos. Ante un inmenso búho de piedra un grupo de figuras encapuchadas marchan en procesión.

—Es la hora.

—El momento.

—¡Suéltenme!

Oyes las voces rasgando el aire. Es la noche del 20 de diciembre de 3012. En media hora será 21.

Hay alguien. Un potro sucio y amoratado. ¿Qué es ese fluido blanco que chorrea de su grupa?

Ese pequeño potro levanta la mirada. El brillo de un cuchillo como la media luna en la noche más oscura.

Un grito. El búho se salpica de sangre.

Y así varias veces, varios niños sangrando de su grupa, amoratados, fluido blanco y espeso. Sus cabezas se apilan en una pirámide.

Grupos de a seis montan afiladas orgías de seis patas. Una yegua con un triángulo tatuado en el brazo se abre de piernas para que la penetre una criatura más calamar que poni. Rostros no tan equinos de seis ojos.

Un cultista se tira al piso y se retuerce. Un enorme Diamond Dog lleno de deformaciones lo aplasta con un martillo. Y de la herida comienza a salir un millar de arañas blancas que se esparcen por el campo y se hunden en la piel de otros sectarios.

En una vieja catedral, camina un minotauro envuelto en una capucha que le cubre el rostro. Sus manos están gangrenadas y tienen diez dedos, mientras que en el suelo, saliendo de la capucha, se retuercen seis tentáculos.

_—Açz anaszszaçç._

Una yegua convulsiona bajo los embates de alguna cosa que no parece ninguna cosa. Su boca derrama vómitos y entre sus piernas supura un fluido blanco y gusanos negros.

Formando seis pentagramas en ocho lugares estratégicos, enormes concentraciones de siniestros personajes encapuchados. Muchos son ponis, y lo que no lo son, se encuentran en lugares donde no hay ponis.

Aplastan las cabecitas de bebés recién nacidos y con sangre y fetos con malformaciones hacen un barro rojo rezumante con el se unen unos a otros.

Al medio de los pentagramas la tierra muere. Es de un color negro que no es negro, es ceniza que no es ceniza. Es la propia Realidad siendo herida, maltratada, deformada...

Rezan mantras en lenguas que ningún oído debe oír jamás.

A lo largo de todo el planeta, todos los bebés lloran a esa misma hora. Los unicornios tienen migrañas y pesadillas; los ciegos se azotan el cráneo contra las paredes, rogando no ver imágenes que surgen de sus cabezas.

Los chamanes se llevan las manos al rostro, revolcándose en el suelo de un dolor que no es dolor de cuerpo sino de alma. Los rapa nui se elevan y se azotan contra los moáis una y otra vez.

En Kemet, el río Nilo se tiñe de rojo y tiene sabor a sangre. Los antílopes kemetitas se arrojan al suelo llenos de temor, y la Esfinge pierde su nariz.

En Japón y Catay se derrumban las estatuas de los dioses. Los dragones sienten ganas de vomitar y no saben cómo hacerlo.

Los mares, lagos y océanos hierven, llenando el aire de un vapor imposiblemente viscoso.

Criaturas horrendas salen corriendo libres de sus corres. Una, un poni sin piel y hocico chato, con dientes largos parecidos a palitos de helado y ojos vacíos, le muerde el cuello a una chica mientras duerme. Tentáculos salen debajo de la cuna de una bebé anónima.

Y cuando están en su máximo horror, los sectarios en sus pentagramas de sangre se clavan cuchillos en el cuello, y de rodillas de desangran por voluntad propia, llenándose la boca con bolas de cobre.

Las líneas se llenan de sangre fresca y un colosal terremoto remece los cuatro rincones de la tierra.

El mar se desespera. Peces suben a morir. Las gaviotas se azotan contra los roqueríos.

Y entonces, como un dragón despertando de su letargo, se levanta la tierra del océano.

Un nuevo continente naciendo del miedo, la locura y el horror.

El agua se escurre a través de las puertas y las calles. Las casas de granito y coral muerto resplandecen como cadáveres al sol. Y estatuas: miles y miles de estatuas de piedra haciéndose cada vez menos piedra.

Criaturas de formas inimaginables se desperezan, moviendo sus dedos después de milenios de petrificación forzada. Poco a poco sus músculos se desentumen, dejan de ser piedra para ser organismos vivos. Mueven las manos, saltan para restablecerse del todo, y lo primero que hacen es ir a ver sus armas.

En la montaña más alta de aquella isla, en una ciudadela de piedra, hay una gran esfera que parece hecha de costras sanguíneas. Y adentro, algo, un poder o una criatura llena de poder, grita.

Y cuando grita, los seres mágicos, Manantes y unicornios de todo el planeta miraron hacia la lejanía y sienten sus corazones llenos de una repentina angustia, como si una piedra negra hubiera caído sobre el lago tranquilo del Mundo Conocido astral.

Cinco mil años en el pasado, la criatura se rió.


End file.
